


Micro Cuts

by snowyalice



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-12
Updated: 2012-03-12
Packaged: 2017-11-01 20:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowyalice/pseuds/snowyalice





	Micro Cuts

And then he was falling.

“Sherlock!” John screamed.

He jerked awake. Sherlock rubbed his temples and looked around his surroundings. The room was bare, only a small sink and single mattress filled the cramped space. A lot more down market from 221b Baker Street, all part of his plan to stay under the radar.

He had been dreaming of that day, John’s frantic shouts. Sherlock knew John had been trying to push his way to the front but he had to be stopped in order for the plan to work.

Sherlock pulled out a folded piece of paper. It was the only thing he had taken from the flat, something that wouldn’t be noticed.

It was a photograph Mrs Hudson had taken on John’s birthday, John laughing whilst Sherlock scowled in the background.

Sherlock smiled sadly and sighed. He refold the picture and held it whilst he stared at the ceiling.


End file.
